


All is Found

by champagne_cake



Series: Kuroshitsuji Frozen II AU [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ficlet, Flashbacks, Frostbite, Frozen 2 AU, Gen, Songfic, this wasn't supposed to make a whole lot of sense tbh, who's elsa? who's anna?? honestly who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagne_cake/pseuds/champagne_cake
Summary: A very short one-shot inspired by Frozen II. O!Ciel meets his reckoning of truth in an icy cavern, as his lies finally start catching up with him.Edit: I'm now writing a more fleshed-out version of this AU! You can read ithere!
Series: Kuroshitsuji Frozen II AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	All is Found

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly inspired by the Kacey Musgraves version of "All is Found," which I highly recommend giving a listen while reading for The Vibes; there's a link to it on the first line.

_Dive down deep into[her sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1amXdBJQJY), but not too far, or you’ll be drowned._

There will be little escaping what’s to follow. While it started merely a hunch — an uncomfortably familiar voice he forced away, buried deep within the past…it’s becoming crystal clear exactly where this “river” — the cavern — is leading. And he’ll never admit it, but for once, he’s afraid.

He’s no longer playing three steps ahead of his opponent. His opponent had lost the game. He was supposed to be dead.

Steps hither and fall out of rhythm heading further down the icy labyrinth, with their only companion being the distant, howling wind.

The sound of _him_.

He would know that voice anywhere, dead or alive, and he always has. It was him, for certain, calling him back. Repentance for his sins.

_One soul first, to cross the river._

As he continued heading down the tunnel, a single hand against the wall steadied the path. However, the icy layer that had been nibbling at his fingertips expanded further — eventually reaching the palms of his hands, as his fingers slowly became stiff and immobile.

_She will sing to those who hear, and in her song, all magic flows._

Silence.

**_But can you brave what you most fear? Can you face what the river knows?_ **

Shortly before crossing the treacherous river — a task the servants were left behind for on the shore, another sculpture had formed — one of his final goodbye.

His younger self, now immortalized in a glacial structure of The River, knelt tearfully over the other body. Soft, white sheaths of fresh snow, like brush strokes, dusted the surface of statue — tracing all of the blood. One arm was placed over the other body in care…another was distinctly holding up an object. Even in ice, it was undeniably recognizable, with its grand, opulent “diamond.” The Phantomhive family ring.

_It’s like a piece of candy._

_I’m sorry I can’t take you with me._

“Young Master…who is that?” He had ignored the question, ordering his party then and there to stay behind.

This was _his_ reckoning, and it was one he would face alone. Either way, if he were to be put in any grave danger, the demon would come, regardless of the order, just as stipulated in the contract. And the demon knew…

The voice echoed again, humming the short melody plaguing his mind for the past month.

14th of December…1885…

_Come, my darling, homeward bound. Where all is lost, then all is found._

_All is found…_

_All is found…_

**_Something lost can never return._ **

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice there are references to manga quotes which I :') am too lazy to look up for the Actual Ones, but you get which ones I'm referring to.


End file.
